My Life
by Prettygirl2
Summary: Sunguri and Teppei get married and have kids.


**Hi Prettygirl2 here! this is my first story so please be nice! I'll finish the rest later i promise!**

There I was, soundly sleeping in my bed when suddenly Bam! A soccer ball had burst through my door. I knew it was my twin brothers, Tamoru and Tohru playing soccer.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Meroko Ida who's 15, one of the second oldest children of Sunguri and Teppei. Let me introduce my family. First there's my 18-year old brother Takuto who's in medical school, then there's my twin sister Mitsuki, my 13-year old sister Minako, my 12-year old twin brothers Tamoru and Tohru, my 9-year old triplet sisters Karin, Ayame and Izayoi and my 3-year old sister Lucia. My mom, Sunguri is 25 and my dad, Teppei is 29. So there are 12 people in my family.

Anyways I ran after my brothers who had disappeared in our big house. But I didn't look where I was going and crashed into my sister Minako.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked.

She was wearing a blue pajama top which had a cloud and a rainbow on it and said Dreams and blue bottoms which had rainbows on them.

"Sorry I was chasing our brothers, do you know where they are?" I asked

"They went to the kitchen." She replied, pointing to the stairs.

I thanked her then ran down the stairs. I headed to the kitchen where my mom was happily cooking.

She asked" what's wrong honey?"

"Where are my brothers?"

She said they just left. I mumbled then looked at the time.

"Aaah I'm going to be late!" I screamed

I ran up to my room, got dressed in my uniform, a black top with our emblem on it, a brown plaid skirt and black dress shoes, brushed my hair, grabbed my brown book bag then ran to the kitchen.

I kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed a blueberry muffin. I HAD to get to school as I've been late too many times. I ran to catch the train. I ran into my friend Seira, who was the daughter of one of my mom's friends. She wore the same uniform as me and had her long, blonde locks in two pigtails, her blue eyes sparkling. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

"Meroko what's the… oh right!" exclaimed Seira

We managed to catch the train. My sister Mitsuki was there and pulled us in just as the doors closed.

"Why are you always so late?" my friend asked

"My brothers always wake me up so early, so I end up chasing them around and not getting ready in time." I sighed

"Hey try living with a lovey dovey sister, she always says things like Takuto is sooo cute (her sister Noelle is dating my brother and is training to be a nurse)!" she said

I laughed. The train stopped and we got off. I took off my high heeled, strapped up shoes and put on my black flats. I clutched my homeroom stuff (a notebook, pencil and sharpener) and headed of to class.

I walked slowly to class, watching for any sign of the Terror Triplets. The Terror Triplets are Adele, Belle and Marie. They are from France and rule the school. They all have long black hair and green eyes. They all wear their hair differently, Adele being the oldest wears her hair long, Belle wears her hair in a ponytail, and Marie, the youngest wears her hair in two pigtails. They speak with a French accent which makes them exotic.

Anyways I was running to class when I ran into something. I fell down then looked up and saw, to my horror Adele and her sisters!

"Well," stated Adele, in her French accent "Looks like Miss Ladeda fell down!"

Her sister Belle added "Looks like even a cheerleader can fall!"

Marie said nothing. I think she doesn't like being mean.

Marie said in a small voice "Guys she bumped into you, maybe you should just…"

Adele snapped "what are you going soft on us?"

"No it's just…" she stammered

"Then shut up!" screamed Belle

Marie stepped back. They laughed at me then walked away. I grabbed my stuff and headed to homeroom. I sat down as I waited for my schedule.

I looked down at it as soon as I got it, I had Math, Social, break time, then LA and French, Lunch, Japanese class where we learned about our culture, Health, break time, Science then extra curriculum classes then home. I grabbed my stuff then headed off to math. I sat down then looked at my silver charm bracelet which had a sun in the centre, a moon on the left and a star on the right.

Adele was handing out our test, but dropped them at my desk, also knocking my pencil to the ground. I bent down to grab my pencil and picked it up. When I got up everyone was laughing at me and pointing at my skirt. I saw I had torn it. I turned red but noticed Adele laughing with Belle and saw she was holding a pair of scissors.

I thought to myself "She must have cut my skirt!"

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Marie, holding a skirt in her hands. She handed it to me then bowed.

Before she left, she whispered to me "Sorry."

I went to change my skirt. I came back and took my test. The bell rang and I headed to Social.

I plopped down on my couch after school. My mom was home cooking dinner, roast beef. I said hi then headed up to my room.

My bedroom is pink. On the walls are my fashion designs, I have pink carpeting, a desk, bathroom, bed, dresser, closet and a book case.

I sat down at my desk when my phone rang. I figured it was Siera telling me about some homework i forgot.

I picked up the phone and said "Hello Ida residence Meroko speaking!"

Suddenly a similair velvety smooth voice spoke "Hi Meroko this is Jackie i was wondering, since tommorow's our day off would you like to go to a move?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes i would, pick me up at 8?" i stuttered

"Great see you at 8." Jackie the cute foreign exchange student from america said.

After i hanged up i called Seira and we screamed and she asked me details. I then ate supper and headed to bed smiling so hard i fell asleep waiting for tommorw.

**Well i hoped you like my first chapter and stay tuned for another!**


End file.
